The Daughter of Poseidon
by Caty199973
Summary: Join Percy and his new sister, Cordelia, as they go on a quest to find Zeus's, Hade's, and Poseidon's symbols of power. Poseidon has turned against his new daughter so Percy, with the help of Annabeth, Emmett (son of Athena), and Willow (a nymph and protecter) fight to protect Cordelia, find the symbols, and clear her name. I suck at summaries so please just read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

Hurry up! I mentally scream at myself. The clock is ticking!

I glance up at the clock and I have three minutes left. I still have two questions on my test. Crap. I look around me and everyone is either asleep in their chair or reading a book. My best (and only) friend, Willow has her nose in a book beside of me. I see the cover and instantly get mad. She stole my book! She gives a glance my way and waves her hand, telling me to finish my test.

You see, I'm not a dumb kid. I'm actually the smartest kid in class. But, my faults are that I'm ADHD and dyslexic. Not a good combination.

I sigh and sneak a drink of my water, watching the seconds tick by on the clock. Five... Four... Suddenly it's like I get a jump start and I look down at my test. I quickly circle two random answers. But somehow I feel in my gut that they're right. As soon as I circle the last question, Mrs. Creak's alarm goes off on her desk.

I sigh and smile, nudging Willow to give me my history book back. She rolls her eyes and hands it to me as Mrs. Creak snatches up the test from my desk, giving me a glare. Sadly, none of my teachers like me... And none of the students. I'm as weird as weird can be in the strangest school in New York. Yancy Academy. I cringe at the name. This horrid school that also doubles as my orphinage.

The bell jolts me out of my depressing thoughts. I put on a smile and run to my locker. Summer break! If I don't get to go home, I at least get the two months off of school. I grab my jacket out of my locker, throwing all of my school books in. I turn around to see Willow's dark brown hair swishing around the corner.

"Hey, Willy! Wait!" I start to run after her, trying ro hold my stuff in my arms. She stops and turns around to smile at me. She's so stunningly beautiful that a few guys stop to stare. It's a wonder she hangs out with a loser like me and let's people call her "Willy". It would seem so unlike her at first glance, but once you get to know her, you would know it's all Willow.

"Hey Delia!" She calls, waving as I reach her side. "Ready to hit the beach and show off some bikinis?"

I roll my eyes. "You know I hate bikinis. And of course I can't go to the beach because I'm staying here."

She pouts. "So you don't want to go to the beach with me?"

"I do," I sigh. "It's just Mrs. Creak won't let me."

Mrs. Creak is also the teacher that has to watch over me.

"Aw! That sucks! I wish I could just give her a piece of my mind!" She growls, flexing her invisible muscles.

I laugh. "It's fine, Willy. Go on to the beach and have fun for me."

"If you say so..." she thinks about it, staring at me as we reach my room. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with-"

And with that I get into my room and slam the door. I want her to have fun, not be stuck here all summer like me.

I open up my laptop I got last year. Took me almost two years to raise enough money for it. But its worth it that I can just email my assignments in. I check my email and click on the first thing. It's blank.

"What the..." I start to say as one word comes over the screen a million times. Confess.

"Confess to what?" I almost scream, thinking it's the girl that lives next to me again.

Then my eyes start to get heavy and blurry, as if I've been drugged. What's going on?

That's the last thing I think as I fall forward and my face slams into the keys.

* * *

**So, here's my new Percy Jackson story! Yay! I've gotten quite a few chapters done and when I see people reviewing it, I'll post more. Enjoy:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~**

Something's growling. I turn over on my bed, rubbing my sore face where the keys made marks. What happened? I hear the growling noise again as I open my eyes and look out the window. It's night! I try to figure out what's going on as the growling gets louder. I stick my head out and call out.

"Mrs. Creak? Savannah? Are you playing another joke on me?" No one answers as I struggle to figure out what's going on. For some reason I feel like I need to grab my things. I grab the locket my dad gave my mom before leaving, the bracelet my dad gave me, and my hair clip he gave me. They're my most valuable posessions. I grab some clothes and my laptop, and put them in an old backpack. I wear my prized posessions just in case someone tries to steal my backpack. After that I slip out of my room.

"Mrs. Creak?" I call out again. What's happening? I hear another growl behind me as I whip around. Standing there looks like a giant dog. A dog?

"Rawr!" It barks, and starts growling again, running towards me. I'm not sure if it's a friendly doggy or not, but I'm not staying to find out. I take off in a sprint down the hall, praying that my bad direction skills won't kick in now. But I smile and breathe a sigh of relief when I reach the door. I turn towards the left and continue to run at full speed. How did a dog get into the school?

I turn around and find the dog's gone. Huh? Then I jump when I hear something in front of me.

"Ahh!" I scream out, slapping the mystery person in the face.

"Cordelia! Do not slap me or I will slap you back!" A familiar voice yells.

"Willow?" I see my best friend's hair shining in the moonlight. "What's going on?"

"We're running away from Yancy." She breathes.

"What?! Why?!" I scream as she drags me somewhere.

"Because it's not safe!" She says as she stops in front of a car. I immediately stop as she gets in.

"Do you know how to drive?" I ask as she beckons me in. I slowly get into the car as she answers.

"No." And she drives off.

Its a little while later before I ask again.

"Where are we going?"

"A camp." Is all she says.

"So, you think a camp can teach me better than a school?" I cross my arms and turn my body towards her.

"Yes." Is her simple answer.

"Okay, if that's the only way you're going to answer, I demand you turn this car around and take me back!" I say, trying to make my voice strong.

She glances at me for a second, her eyes burning. Then she speeds up.

"No."

"No?! Does that mean you're kidnapping me?"

She smiles wickedly for a second. "Yep."

I groan. Of course this is one of Willow's crazy sceme's to get me to go to the beach. She's made it all up.

"I'll explain it all when we get to ca-" Willow starts to say, then something hits the windsheild, making her swerve.

"Willow!" I scream as she turns sharply and crashes into a tree. Thankfully I put my seatbelt on so I jerk forward, but nothing more.

"I've got this," Willow squeaks beside me, a bruise sprouting on her head. The glass from the window is around us so I have to very carefully crawl out.

"Willow, come on." I say, checking over myself. She carefully crawls out beside me and starts pulling my hand towards the hill.

"Willow, hang on. We need to check your head. Slow down!"

"We can't slow down!" She says, sounding close to madness and tears. "It's right behind you!"

I turn around and that same dog is breathing heavily close to me. It can't be... He couldn't have followed us all that way, especially with the way Willow was driving. No way! But here he is, glaring at me as much as dog's can glare.

"Cordelia! Run!" Willow screams, but I'm frozen. And right before my eyes, Willow turns into a willow. A tree!

"Willow?" I whimper, rubbing my eyes and trying to make her show up again.

"Run!" The tree screams, making me jump. "Hide behind me!"

I do as the tree says as the dog launches at us. I try to run up the tree but the dog does something that makes me pause. It flickers. It's form flickers and I have a feeling it's not a dog. It's worse.

I run harder up the hill, heading for the tree. When I get right at the top, the dog catches my arm, biting down hard. I scream out as Willow reappears again and tries to push the dog. But he pushes her down the side of the other hill. I fall too, tumbling down the hill. My head hits something very hard and I see red for a bit. The dog seems to run in slow motion down the hill as it starts to rain and I get a momentary energy boost. As if by instinct, I pull out my hairbow and press the middle of the small flower. A glowing sword shoots out, impaling the dog. It whimpers as it poofs into golden dust. That's it. I've lost it. After that thought, I black out.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope to get some more reads and reviews before I post the next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~**

**Percy's POV-**

Annabeth asked me to meet her at the gate. I have no idea what she's up to, but I'm still meeting her even though it's pouring rain. I throw on an orange hoodie, trying not to get soaked. I laugh a bit. Of course, I can't get wet because I'm the son of Poseidon. Before I go, I glance around at the empty cabin. Not only the only son, but the only child, period. It gets lonely.

That's why I'm always glad to see Annabeth. She's one of my best friends. Actually, she's maybe more... I shake my head and step out into the rain to clear it. Just go meet Annabeth, I tell myself.

As I get closer to the gate, I pause. Something very colorful is lying on the ground. I feel a jolt run through me as I start to run towards it. It's two girls.

One of the girls is wearing a green shirt and doesn't appear to have anything wrong with her. I turn to the other girl. She has blood running down her face from her forehead. It almost matches her dark red hair tangled around her. Her clothes are ripped with a backpack on her back. And she has a nasty looking bite on her arm.

I kneel down beside of her, feeling for a heartbeat. I've never seen her before, but she must be a demigod because she couldn't have gotten in the gate if she wasn't.

"Percy?" I hear a familiar voice call somewhere near me.

"Annabeth!" I yell, hoping she can find me in the downpour. "Annabeth, come quick!"

I try shaking both of the girls but they don't wake up. Annabeth runs up, soaking wet behind me. She throws off her hood, letting her wet blonde hair fly around her in the wind.

"My gods..." Annabeth breathes. "This girl was bitten by a Chimera!"

I wince, remembering when the horrid creature bit me. The way the poison seared through me, trying to get to my heart. If this girl is alive, she won't be for long.

"We have to get her to Chiron!" I scream over the rain, pulling my hoodie off and pressing it to her arm and head to stop the bleeding. Annabeth scoops up the other girl and we run though the rain towards the Big House.

"Chiron!" I scream, bursting through the door. He's in his wheelchair, playing cards with Mr. D.

"We've got two new demigods down!" Annabeth screams, pushing me forward where I set the girl carefully on the couch. Chiron rolls forward to inspect her. "She has a Chimera bite!"

Chiron looks at her arm but there's nothing there.

"I saw it!" Annabeth gasps. I'm staring wide-eyed too because there's only a red mark where the bite used to be.

"I saw it, too!" I say as Chiron continues to chuck her. I sit down by the head of the couch and watch as Chiron listens to her heartbeat and checks her head where blood is still streaming down.

"I can tell that there was a bite there at some point but it could have been weeks or months ago." Chiron states at the girl's uninjured arm. He shakes his head before getting bandages and wrapping her head up. He looks at the other girl while I feed the girl with the red hair ambrosia.

"This is Willow!" Chiron says.

"How do you know her?" Annabeth asks.

"She's a nymph. She's the first nymph to ever act as a protector. She insisted on having the job."

"Why?"

"She dreams of being a protector," Chiron shrugs. "At least she got the girl here almost unharmed. Willow looks better than the other."

He glances between the two girls, then me. "Percy?" he asks. "Would you mind keeping this girl in your cabin until she's claimed? They can't both fit on the couch."

I look at the girl with the red hair and nod. She looks fun. Besides it will be better than spending the week alone again.

* * *

_Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while! I'll post an extra chapter for you now!:)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~**

**Cordelia's POV-**

God, my head hurts... I turn over in bed and rub it, but a bandage blocks me. What the...

"Willow?" I murmur, hoping she's in the room.

I hear feet shuffling then someone sitting down on the side of my bed.

"I don't want to get up today. Tell Mrs. Creak I'm sick. If she doesn't believe it, tell her to suck it."

I hear a deep voice chuckle and I sit straight up, making my head spin.

"There's no boys allowed in my dorm!" I glance around and I'm not in my dorm. "What have you done to me? Where am I? Where's Willow?"

The boys sea-green eyes widen. They're the same color as mine. But I don't stop to look at them because I jump off the bed and run to the other side of the room.

"Stay where you are or I'm calling the cops!" I look around the room for a phone but I don't see one. I curse under my breath and turn back to the now standing boy.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You're at Camp Half-Blood. You're safe here."

Suddenly, I'm falling and I remember everything. The dog. The car. Willow.

The boy manages to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Whe-Where's Willow?" I ask, my voice shaking.

"She's with the camp director. She's fine. I should probably explain everything. Let's start with names. I'm Percy." he holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Cordelia." I say, not shaking it. He smiles softly at me and gets up. I follow him and sit down on the bed I was at. He sits down beside me as I watch him carefully.

"First off, what do you know about Greek Mythology?"

"Tons," I say, crossing my arms. "It involves history and that's my best subject in school."

He nods. "Do you believe in any of it?"

I made a face. "Of course not. It's called Mythology for a reason."

Percy made a face that mimicked mine.

"Stop that!" I snap.

"What if I told you the gods are real?"

"Then I would say you're crazier than me," I laugh until I see his serious face.

"Wait... Are you serious?" I ask, finally starting to believe him.

"Dead serious." He says, pressing his lips together.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with me?" My voice shakes.

"You're a demigod." He says, taking my hand and squeezing it.

* * *

_I can actually feel Cordelia's pain right now. I don't recommend leaving your contacts in too long. I feel the pain! I'll put up one more chapter tonight then I'm done. Just in case I don't update for awhile!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

"What?!" I scream, jumping up. "I am so ungodly!"

"You're not a full god. You're a _DEMI_god. It means either your mom or dad was a god." He shrugs like he explains this stuff every day.

"But which one?" I ask, excitement rising in my chest. I so want to believe that my mom or dad is out there waiting for me. But I try to crush the excitement because what if he is pulling a prank on me? I look into his eyes and I know he's not.

"Which parent do you have?" He asks.

"Neither." I say as my shoulders slump.

"What?"

"Both my mom and dad are dead." I whisper.

"Well, one of them is alive and we're going to find out who." He says, getting to his feet. "Do you have anything special to you?"

My hand imediately goes to my neck where my locket is.

"I have my locket." I say, starting to take it off. "My dad gave it to my mom the day I was born."

I hand it to him and he inspects the water signs on it. Then he pops it open and looks at the picture of me when I was a baby with my mom. The picture on the other side is of me and Willow last year. He closes it and looks on the back. His eyes widen as a thought pops into my head.

"Percy, who's your godly parent?" I ask.

"I think the same one as yours," he smiles and hands me the locket. There, burning in blue, is "_Cordelia, of the sea_" carved into the back of the locket.

"That means..." I can't even finish my sentence as I look up at Percy hopefully.

"Your dad's Posiedon, god of the sea, sis." Percy smiles, opening his arms which I run into. I have family. A brother, a father, cousins all around me. I'm home.

I look up at Percy with tears in my eyes. "I always knew my name meant that, I just thought my parents liked water or something."

"Oh, they liked water a lot. Have you ever had any strange experiences with water?"

I think back. "Yeah, yesterday during my test, I drank a sip of water and immediately knew the answers."

"Well, I guess that confirms it." Percy nods. "You get to stay here with me."

I squeal and hug him again. I never have to go back to Yancy. Willow can... wait Willow!

"What about Willow?" I ask, looking at him. "Is Willow a demigod?"

"No, she's a nymph. She was your protector."

I roll my eyes. "She did such a good job of that! She turned into a tree when that dog was chasing us! Then I fell and did- Ow!" I had hit my head, meaning for it to be a light tap but I ended up punching myself.

"I wonder..." Percy says, gazing in a fountain in the corner of the room.

"What?" I ask.

"Take off the bandage." Percy commands. As soon as I do, the water rises up and touches my forehead. I squeak and look to Percy. He looks like he's concentrating. "Don't move."

I do what he says and my head starts to feel like it's tingling. When the water goes away, I look in a mirror and my head is healed.

"How did you-?"

"I thought it would heal you because when it started to rain last night, the Chimera bite healed."

"Wait. That dog was a Chimera?!" I knew a great deal about Greek Mythology and that included the Chimera. It didn't look like a Chimera, but when it flashed, I could have sworn it was a lion.

"Yeah. Come on. We need to go talk to Chiron and Annabeth." He starts to pull me out of the cabin.

"Chiron?" I cry, just as he pulls me out. _What have I gotten into?_

* * *

_Okay, where the last chapter I'm uploading tonight! I'll upload more later and you'll finally get to see Annabeth and as new little character I'm adding;)!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~**

We pass many cabins, all of them beautiful in some way. Then we came to a big blue house.

"This is the Big House." Percy says as we walk onto the porch.

"Creative name." I mutter, as he opens the door for me.

First I see Willow laying on the couch, flipping through a magazine. She blows a piece of dark brown hair out of her face before she sees me.

"Delia!" She screams, jumping up and almost tackling me. I laugh as she knocks me over. "I thought the Chimera had killed you! Thank the gods your alive!"

She continues to hug me, then stops suddenly.

"Um. What do you know? And what do you remember?"

I shrug. "Just that you turned into a tree." I glare at her and she shrinks back. "And that I'm the daughter of Posiedon."

"What?" Her eyes grow wide. "How did you figure that out?"

I show her the back of the locket which still glows a dark blue.

"My gods..." she breathes. "Oh no! We have to tell Chiron!" She pulls me into the house.

"Wait! What? Why?" I say as she sits me on the couch and gives me a look that says 'stay right there!'.

"Chiron!" Willow calls.

"Willy, what's so important about that?"

Chiron, a man with a dark brown beard and wheelchair rolls into the room.

"Ah, I see our new camper is awake." He smiles warmly. He walks over to me and looks at my head. "How's your head feeling?"

"Good. Percy healed it." I say like it happens every day.

"Percy healed it?" Chiron asks, turning towards Percy.

He shrugs and gestures to me. "She's my sister."

Chiron then whips towards me, his face pale and eyes wide. Then he turns towards Willow.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Willow cringes. "I was about to! I just found out our suspictions are true!"

I jump up. "Wait! What's going on?!"

Percy sighs. "If it's anything like when I first came to camp, it can't be good."

"Perseus, this is worse than when you came to camp."

All of our eyes widen. "All of the god's symbols of power have been stolen this time. And they think the theif is Cordelia."

I gulp and sit back down onto the couch because my legs can't hold me up.

"My own father thinks I'm the theif?"

"They think you're angry because when your father left your mother, she died of heartache."

I put my head in my hands. My perfect world from a minute ago is falling apart.

"Please tell me this doesn't require another quest." Percy groans, sitting down beside me.

Just then, a girl with long blonde hair and grey eyes I can see from here comes in. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

* * *

_Am I updating this enough? Are people reading this? Anyone?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7~**

The girl introduces herself as Annabeth. I can just tell by the way Percy's looking at her that he's in love. I roll my eyes and turn back to Chiron. He presses his lips together, obviously thinking very hard about it.

"Percy. Annabeth. Could you please show Cordelia around? Willow, stay in here with me."

They all nod their heads. Percy and Annabeth take my arms and practically carry me out of the room.

Once we get outside, Annabeth tried to smile at me. "So you're Cordelia, daughter of Poseidon?"

I shrug. "I guess. So this whole thing comes with an official title?"

Annabeth laughed and I could see why Percy is in love with her. They showed me all the cabins and I look over each one with interest. We finally came to an elegant looking one with an owl over it. A boy with dark brown hair and grey eyes comes out to greet us.

"Hey, Emmett." Annabeth waves at the boy. I examine him. I guess it's a demigod thing to examine everyone. He's just a bit taller than me, and he's very skinny like me. He smiles warmly at us.

"Annabeth. Percy." he nods his head at them in greeting. Then he turns towards me. "And you must be Cordelia, daughter of Poseidon."

"News gets around fast here doesn't it?" I shake my head.

He chuckles. "And I'm Emmett Brown, son of Athena." he does a little bow.

I giggle. "Is that supposed to impress me?"

He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at me. "A little."

Percy leans over and whispers in my ear, "Are you flirting?"

I jerk my head back. Am I? I look back at Emmett who's still smiling at me. I guess I am.

I lean over to Percy. "I guess I am. What about you and Annabeth? I see some major flirtation there."

This time Percy jerks his head back. His cheeks turn slightly pink and I laugh. Annabeth and Emmett look at us, confused. This just makes me laugh harder. Finally Emmett just shrugs and turns to Percy and Annabeth again.

"Are you guys ready for capture the flag tonight?"

Percy smacks his head and shakes it. "Oh gods, I completely forgot with everything going on!"

Annabeth throws her arm over Percy's shoulders casually. "Well, its a good thing you're on our team Seaweed Brain."

Now I'm the one looking on confused. "You play capture the flag. Don't you think that is a little... I don't know, normal?"

They all chuckle. "There's nothing normal about the way we play."

"I guess we need to get you training then." Percy smiles. And they all drag me off.

* * *

_Who thinks they know what's gonna happen?;) Review and I'll update sooner!_


End file.
